


and when we're together it's my favorite time of year

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Misaki-focused, kaohagu if you squint even more, misakano if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misaki celebrates Christmas Eve (and Christmas) with her friends.
Kudos: 19





	and when we're together it's my favorite time of year

**Author's Note:**

> made for the bandori secret santa event

The thing with plot twists is that one doesn’t ‘expect’ them. Actually, you don’t see it happening  _ at all. _ So, to say meeting Kokoro and the gang was Misaki’s ‘plot twist’ wasn’t an exaggeration. 

It’s the holiday season, and usually Misaki’s Christmas season consists of her mom cooking tons of food for Misaki and her sisters to share. At times there are gifts exchanged, with the most common form of gift is money (at least for Misaki). 

Misaki doesn’t expect anything grandiose whenever Christmas comes. As long as she’s with her family, she was happiest. To see smiles on the faces of her sisters and to hear the loud laughter within their humble home, it was all Misaki wanted. 

This Christmas’ Eve however, Misaki found herself at the Tsurumaki residence. The mansion had all sorts of decorations put up, and for a place that resembled the vastness of the universe, it wore some semblance of home. 

“Where are your parents, Kokoro?” Hagumi asked, still slightly in awe with how majestic the place looked. “Wouldn’t they want to celebrate?” 

One of the Suits responded, and an awkward atmosphere fell upon the group of four. 

“But Mama said she’ll call me later! We’ll be doing a countdown till Christmas arrives!” 

“Don’t you do countdowns for New Year..?” Kanon asked with a tilt of the head. 

“The beauty of countdowns is that one may wish to execute it whenever their heart desires.” 

Misaki shook her head. “I don’t think that’s what Kanon means…” 

“Who’s to say we precisely mean whatever our mouth utters?”

Misaki broke into a small smile. “Whatever, Kaoru.” To which Kaoru only smirked back.

To be with these people made Misaki a more optimistic person. Misaki knew you couldn’t erase whole parts of yourself, but you can teach yourself and overwrite bad habits. Whenever she was with them, she learned how to think happier. And if happier didn’t ease her, then at least think less negatively. 

Kokoro’s dream of putting smiles on everyone’s faces… It made sense to Misaki now. Why keep to yourself something everyone else wanted? Happiness is the most beautiful emotion, because in spite of everything, at this moment you are at ease. At this point of time, you are smiling, laughing, living through everyday problems. At this point, at this second, this moment, you are happy. 

It would take a whole lifetime to explain Misaki’s gratitude to the girl. To touch the hearts of others without asking anything in return. 

A ringing broke Misaki’s train of thought. 

“Mom’s calling!” Kokoro bounced as she accepted the call. “Hi mom!” 

“Kokoro!” Misaki could feel the warmth radiating from her voice. “How are you there? Are those your friends back there? Oh! Are you holding another one of those parties again? Is everything well? How are the suits? Do you want anything?”

Wow.  _ She’s definitely like her daughter, a little tamer maybe. _

As Kokoro continued to talk with her parents, Misaki saw Kanon sitting by, away from the action. Not that it was a bad thing to do, Hagumi and Kaoru were participating in their usual random antics. Usually it’d make Misaki lose her mind trying to control them, but today was a day meant for friends, and family, and love, and fun! She could let them off the hook this time. 

Misaki sat down beside Kanon. “How’s everything?”

“E-Eh? What do you mean?” 

“I mean, how’s tonight going? You’ve been pretty quiet, after all.” Misaki shrugged. 

Kanon smiled. “It’s not as overwhelming as I thought it’d be…”

“That’s good.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Talk to a Misaki years into the past and tell her that she’d find a group of misfits (and a maiden) and have the best years of high school one could ever wish for and Misaki would never have believed. 

Misaki’s family had a tradition of saying what they were grateful for before they ate. For this year, Misaki’s grateful for the friends she has now. And even if they may not always be on the same wavelength, Misaki wouldn’t want them any other way. 

“Misaki?” 

“Yeah?”

“Weren’t you going to spend the holidays with your family?” Kanon asked, curious. “I’m-I’m not saying I  _ don’t  _ want you here! But you usually stay over with them s-so I was wondering…” 

“We’ll be celebrating later so my mom allowed me to be here in the meantime.” Misaki, however, sighed. “At the promise I bring home some food back.”

A soft laugh from Kanon could be heard, a sympathetic smile came after. “The food here is good though. It’s like… It’s like something out of a buffet.”

“All the more reason for me to bring some back, but I don’t have any containers to bring it home with. I hope mom won’t scold me when I get home empty-handed.” 

“I-I don’t think she’ll be expecting you to bring home anyway though…”

“I don’t know if I should take that as a joke or not.”

“It’s a joke! It’s a joke!” 

Misaki laughed at the sight of Kanon apologizing, and in response Kanon only sighed. 

“How about you? Aren’t you going to spend time with your family?” 

Kanon nodded. “My parents just about to go on their way home, so I guess we’re in the same boat...”

“Here to pass time?”

“You make it sound bad!” The two shared laughter again, eventually catching the attention of Hagumi and Kaoru. 

The two were tired from whatever they were doing before, although it seemed like they stopped because Kaoru looked close to death. Since Hagumi continued to stand like nothing had happened in the first place.

“I challenged Kaoru to performing all the plays she knew! I didn’t know what I was doing, but I think I understand Kaoru’s unending devotion to the stage! How the roles slowly become a part of you… How the words and the emotions describe the character you’re playing as! It’s beautiful!”

Hagumi turned to look at a still panting Kaoru. “Kaoru! I want to be an actress!” 

“We… Well… little kitten…“ Kaoru wiped the sweat on her forehead. Just how intense were they acting? “Haah… That’s very admirable of you… I’m just— I’m just going to sit down… Wooh… “ 

“Did I really tire you out that bad?” Hagumi tilted her head. “Maybe we shouldn’t have gotten too passionate with the kissing…” 

“Guys!” Kokoro called out, phone still in hand. “It’s almost Christmas!”

“Will we do a countdown?” Hagumi’s eyes glittered.

_ But you don’t do countdowns on Christmas… _

Nevertheless, Hagumi’s question was perceived as a statement rather than a suggestion. Kokoro got the party-poppers  _ (aren’t these supposed to be done on the New Year?) _ and counted down the remaining minutes till Christmas hit. 

And once the clock struck 12, cheers of ‘Merry Christmas!’ rang throughout the room. 

Out of all the plot twists this year threw at her, Misaki thought they were the best one.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if i characterized the others right,, but! i hope this is okay! happy holidays and a happy new year too!


End file.
